Love's Trifles
by MrsGHarrison
Summary: This is the story of a girl who falls in love with the vice president of the host club and the adventures that come with him.
1. Information

Your name is Katsumi Kaiba the daughter of Seto and Misaki Kaiba. You are 17 years old, going to be a second year at Ouran High. You have chocolate brown hair that goes past your shoulders. You have icy blue eyes that can be gentle but can turn into the cold glare that your father is known for. You have fairly tanned skin with an average body and a fair bust. You are 5'5" while Kyoya is 5'11". You have a best friend that you have grown up with your whole life and her name is Satomi Hara. Around your dad you are the spiting image of him both look and personality wise. You are cold towards other people and have that cocky attitude. When you are with your friend Satomi, you are the complete opposite of your father. You are a kind, outgoing, very friendly and caring person. There are times when your Kaiba side does come out. It comes out when you are provoked or if someone messes with your friends. Your dad has two major companies in Japan. Both your uncle Mokuba and your dad work at the one in Domino but the other one has recently been under new management and the person in charge has screwed it up and now it must be fixed and this is where our story begins.


	2. The News

"Oh my Geez! Today was so boring!" My best friend Satomi cried out as we walked out of our last class.

Satomi had been my friend since we were able to walk and talk. She had long curly waist length midnight blue hair with tints of silver at the bottom that was always curly no matter what. Her eyes were a stunning lilac color that could make anyone do anything for her. She was your average girl that was not too petite. She was also about my height as well. Her personality was like mine except a bit more bubbly and very friendly. She came from a family who owned a slightly big portion of the police force and would someday take over for her family just as I would with KaibaCorp.

"Tell me about it," I said with an annoyed sigh.

"Do we need to stop by the lockers?" asked Satomi.

"Yea, I have to get my math book to start with the homework" I replied with annoyance

"Ugh, math sucks. It can go jump off a cliff and die." She said shaking her fist

I couldn't help but laugh and agree.

We came up to our lockers and grabbed what we needed and then began to head out.

"Shall we take your limo today?" She asked

"We always do" You said with a smile

"Alrighty then!" She said smiling like a mad man.

"Why are you so hyper? I don't recall giving you sugar today, whose candy did you steal?" I asked with my hands on my hips.

"Nobody's." She said in a sweet, innocent voice.

"Uh huh, sure" I said not believing a word she said

*Gasp* "You callin me a liar?" She asked.

"Yes" I replied bluntly.

"I can't believe you doubt me Sumi-chan, that hurts" She said with a mock hurt expression on her face.

"Well then don't lie to me" I said trying to be serious but I couldn't hold a straight face and ended up smiling.

We then busted up laughing. We said hello to the driver and got in the limo. Once we were situated we made our way to drop her off at her house. The whole way there we were constantly talking nonsense and about random things and were having an awesome time. As we came closer to her house we both made plans to hang out on Saturday and go to the mall and then the arcade. When the driver pulled up to the driveway I gave her a hug, and said goodbye and then we took of towards the mansion. It didn't take very long to reach the mansion since Satomi didn't live to far. When we pulled up into the drive way I gathered my backpack and when the limo stopped I waited for the door to open. When it did I stepped out and confronted my driver and long time friend.

"Rolland, you know you don't have to open the door for me" I said to my old and trusty butler.

"Miss Kaiba, it is my pleasure to do these things for you."

"And how many times must I tell you to call me Katsumi?" I said slightly annoyed

"I believe it has been 1,443 Miss Katsumi" He said with a smile.

At that I couldn't help but smile and give him a small hug. He left in the "miss" but at least we were making progress after about a year. I then walked into the Mansion and started to head to my room. I made my way to my room when I heard an angry voice coming out of my father's office. He sounded _extremely_ upset and that was not good.

'Uh oh, someone's in trouble'

I feel sorry for that particular someone for my father was not a person who you want angry with you. I hoped my father didn't humiliate that said person too much. I decided not to eaves drop on his conversation today and went on into my room. I dropped my bag by my desk and turned on my iHome to my relaxing playlist. Once that little task was done, I plopped onto my queen size bed for maximum relaxation. I snuggled into one of my longer pillows and held my Blue Eyes White Dragon plushie close to my body. I can't remember much after that because I drifted to a dreamless sleep. I was awoken a few hours later by one of the maids of the house.

"Miss Kaiba, dinner will be ready soon." The maid announced to my unconscious self.

I started to stir but I didn't feel like getting up but if I didn't get down there soon dad would surely say something.

"Thank you Mitsuki" I said

"Anytime Miss Kaiba" She said as she left your room.

I guessed that there was about 20 minutes left before dinner so I decided to plug in my curling iron and got out some formal clothing. Unfortunately, there was no time to shower so I quickly changed into a cute blue sundress that went a little past my knees that had spaghetti straps. Once that task was finished I had to quickly do my hair so I just went with soft curls and quickly put on my black heels. I checked the time and noticed that there was 5 minutes left and quickly made it to the dining room. When I entered both my mom and dad were already seated and looked very serious and this scared me for my mother was not the one to be serious. She would be the calm one and would be the only one besides myself and Uncle Mokuba to make father smile or at least calm. I cautiously took my seat next to my father. It was a good 3 minutes till the food came out and it was such a long 3 minutes. I was about to take a bite when my father started to speak.

"Katsumi there is an important matter we must speak with you" Father said with a stern voice, the kind of voice he uses when he goes into business mode.

"What is it father?" I carefully asked

"An unfortunate event occurred today at my other company and it needs to be taken care of immediately" He sternly said

"Ok but how does that relate to me?" I asked.

"Fixing this problem requires all of us to move to that area so we will be leaving this weekend and you will no longer be going to Domino High but you will be going to Ouran Academy."

"Say what!"

Hope you guys enjoyed it :)


	3. Last Goodbyes

**Hey everyone! Well here is Chapter 3! Hope you all enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club...but i do love it to death :D**

* * *

><p>This was not going well; I had no idea that my parents were going to tell me something like this. I am totally shocked that these words even popped out of my dad's mouth! There is no way in hell that I want to move it would mean that I would leave my best friend in the world. I would have to make new friends and this was going to be my second year!<p>

"Is there any way that I could possibly stay here? Maybe even with Satomi's family or even Uncle Mokuba?" I asked hoping to hear the right answer.

"Absolutely not. Both your mother and I will be working to get the company back and running and we can not have you staying here by yourself and I will not separate this family."

Sadly there was no way I was going to win this argument; my father always got what he wanted _Always. _I just sighed and put my head down in defeat.

"When do we leave?" I gloomily asked

"We leave on Saturday morning at 7 o'clock sharp" He said

"Alright" I said depressed

"Its alright sweetheart, you'll be able to make new friends and talk to Satomi when ever you want. At least we don't have to do some serious moving" She said trying to cheer me up but not really working.

Since my father had another company in Japan he had a Mansion built in the event that we would have to go over there and supervise the company. I guess we would be using that said mansion now.

"Yea I guess." I said.

I wasn't really that hungry anymore so I just started to pick at my food until I just got tired of it and decided to just go back to my room.

"May I be excused?" I asked a little depressed

"Of course dear." Mom said

I stood up and went towards my room once more. When I got to my room I ran to my bed and plopped down. I laid my head onto the pillow and my eyes began to water and when I realized that I would no longer be in close contact with my best friend I started to silently cry. If my father were to see me he would be upset for a Kaiba would never cry. Tomorrow would be my last day at school and to see my best friend in person for a while.

'tomorrow is going to be a long day' I thought as I put on my pajamas. I then crawled back into bed, went under the covers and drifted off to sleep.

Tomorrow Morning

"What!" Satomi exclaimed with shock

"Yea, that's what I said." I stated solemnly.

"That's, that's…This is stupid! I can't believe this is happening!" She said spewing nonsense.

I smiled slightly at her weirdness.

"But it is happening" I said as my sad mood returned

"I really didn't expect this to happen" She said with sadness

"I know neither did I…hey I know! Let's ditch today!" I said with excitement

"What! No, we'll get in trouble! And I don't want to get behind especially this early in the year!" She said with worry

"Please Sato-chan! I only have one day left and I want it to be special and one to remember." I said with hope

"Ugh, fine I guess we can skip classes today." She said giving in.

"Yes! Thank you Sato-chan!" I said hugging her tightly

"Yea, yea just get off me" she said slightly annoyed but she still smiled

As the first bell rang we quickly ran off campus. We spent the whole day together by seeing a movie, going to the arcade and mall and then hanging out at the park. About the time school got out I called my driver Rolland to pick us up at the park. He didn't question my actions at all for he understood my reasoning. After he picked us up we dropped Satomi off at her house and said our last goodbyes.

"Well, I guess this is goodbye Satomi" I said on the brink of tears

"I guess so" she said with tears in her eyes as well

"I'll text you whenever I can and we can still IM each other" I said

"Yea. Hopefully I will be able to do it. You know how I'm technology challenged" She said rubbing the back of her head

You laughed a little because you knew it was true. As I laughed Satomi began to laugh as well. After the laughter died down the mood became serious once again. I hugged her for the last time and once we pulled away I turned away and headed for the limo for I did not want to see her tearful eyes again. I got in the car and we drove away from her house for the final time. It felt as if a part of me has been ripped away. I noticed that Rolland looked in the back and saw my pathetic self in the mirror and I couldn't even look at him without wanting to cry. We were at the house in no time so I wiped away the tears in my eyes before my father could lecture me once again how the Kaibas are not weak and tears a sign of weakness. As I got out of the car I was swallowed into an embrace from Rolland.

"Miss, it may not be my place but its ok to cry." He said in a caring voice.

With those words I began to cry harder. I cried for about 10 minutes but I stopped because I felt gotten a little out of my system I was still upset but I had to go inside and face my father and I did _not _want to show my father that I was weak.

"Thank you Rolland" You said with gratitude

"Anytime Miss Katsumi" He replied

You smiled up at your butler then grabbed your belongings and walked inside the mansion.

'Thank goodness that we're leaving tomorrow' I thought as I made my way into the house. I passed the living room and noticed my father and mother were in there talking.

"Katsumi, can you come here." My mother said in a gentle voice

"What is it mother?" I asked sitting on the armchair.

"We have decided to move tonight" my father said from the couch

"But I thought we were leaving tomorrow?" I said with a panic

"We were, but I thought it would be beneficial that we leave tonight to get a head start." He said in a calm stern voice.

"Alright, let me grab a few things" I said

There really was no point in me arguing with my father for his mind was already made up. I made my way to my room to grab my essentials that I needed. It was brought to my attention that the other mansion we were moving to already had some clothes there for me so all I really needed was my iPod, computer a few more items and my dragon plushie. Once I had everything I proceeded to go downstairs and meet up with my parents.

"Do you have everything that you need?" My mother asked

"I think so" I stated looking through my travel bag one last time.

"Well then lets not waist time" My father stated.

We all then left to the garage and piled into the limo. My parents sat together and I sat a bit away from them. I love my father very much I just didn't like the decision of moving away. I placed my headphones into my ears to drown out the world for the 5 hours we would be on the road. Somewhere along the way I fell asleep and I didn't even wake up when we arrived there. I felt the car stop and was in a slight daze but didn't do anything for I was comfortable. After a few minutes I felt myself being carried out of the limo by someone. I snuggled closer for I figured that it might have been my father. I felt him carry me to my room and place me into the bed. He undid the covers and put me down and covered me up. He then gently kissed my forehead and left my room. I silently sighed to myself and then I started to drift to sleep wondering what possibilities lay in store for me.

* * *

><p><strong>Well hope you guys liked it :D Reviews are always welcome :)<strong>

**Unfortunately i will not be able to post anymore till the week is over because of finals...Gross After that however, i will be posting as much as possible :) So i leave my readers another chapter to enjoy  
><strong>


	4. Kaiba's Daughter

**Hey everyone! Im back! Finals are over and now here is a new chapter and hopefully there are more to come soon :) Unfortunately there's no Host club this chapter but this does have a purpose haha Enjoy :D  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club**

* * *

><p>"Miss Kaiba. Miss Kaiba wake up" One of the maids said shaking my sleeping form<p>

"Satomi did it I swear!" I said as I bolted upright in my bed.

I then looked around my room and saw that I was not in my normal house but our new one. This room was different than my other one. My other room was light blue themed and this one was dark purple themed. The furniture was the same just different colors to better accent the purple theme. Once I composed myself my maid started to state her business for being here.

"Miss Kaiba, the master requests that you get dressed in business attire and meet him in the dinning room in 30 minutes." She said

"Business attire? Did my father say what for?" I asked confused

"He mentioned that you were to go with him to the company today since school does not start until Monday." She answered

"Alright thank you" I said

"You're welcome Miss." She replied and with that she left.

'Man, so much for sleeping in. Ugh my eyes hurt, probably from all that crying.'

I reluctantly got out of bed and began to get ready. I grabbed my special business attire from my walk in closet and walked into the bathroom to shower. I turned on the water to the perfect temperature. When it was to my liking I stripped down and stepped into the shower. My normal shampoo, conditioner and body wash was there so that was good. I used Garnier Fructis hair products and Victoria Secret Mango Temptation body wash, lotion and body spray. When I finished showering I dried off my body I changed into my clothes. I changed into a black pencil skirt, a purple blouse, a black blazer and my black heels. After dressing I began to do my hair. I decided to keep my hair down and curl it. Once that was done I looked at the clock and saw that there was 8 minutes left so I decided to head downstairs. It was a little difficult at first but I finally found it. When I arrived at the dinning area my father was already seated there.

"You wanted to see me father?" I asked still confused

"Yes. Today is the day we go to the Kaiba Corp" He said

"We?" I asked even more confused than before

"I am taking you with me to work so that you can get a good luck on how the company is to be run. I will show you how to handle a situation like this. You need to know all of this for when you run the company someday" He said

"Ok father" I said

"We will leave once you have finished eating breakfast." My father said

"Very well father" I said kind of worried about what today will consist of

Then the cook brought out your breakfast. It consisted of a ham and cheese omelet with potatoes on the side and toast. I thanked the cook and he smiled and placed my father's breakfast before him. I had forgotten to eat dinner last night so I quickly ate the food before me and gulped down the Orange Juice. Once I was done I looked over to my father and noticed that he was already done.

'He eats faster than me!'

"Well if you're done, let us make our leave." My father said sternly

"Yes father" I said getting up

We then made it to the limo with me going in first with my father following.

"Lets go" My father said

"Yes sir" Rolland replied

We were then on our way to Kaiba Corp. As I was sitting next to my father I looked up at him and saw that he had his arms crossed and had a stern look on his face. After a few seconds he noticed that I was looking at him and he looked my way. I gave him a goofy smile and he shook his head and turned his head back so that he was looking forward once more. I pouted slightly but not 2 seconds after he ruffled my hair and then I began to smile. We were soon at Kaiba Corp so Rolland pulled up to the front to drop us off.

"I will call when I need you" My father said

"Yes sir" Rolland replied

With that Rolland left and my father and I proceeded to walk inside the building. I put on my best Kaiba face and it was set up so that I showed no emotion just like my father. I had to prove to my father that when the time came I could take over this company and rule it properly.

My father slammed the door open and got the attention of all the employees. Everyone stopped what they were doing to stare and their boss and his daughter. They were all afraid to move, afraid that one movement might set off his fiery wrath. Once we had them intimidated my father and I began to make our way to the top of the building where the so called boss would be. We took the elevator to the top and when we arrived we walked out and made our way to the huge office doors passing the secretary.

"Excuse me! You have no authorization to go through those doors!" She said frantically

I turned around and gave the fiercest glare I could muster and that shut her up real quick. The glare itself was very intimidating and would make my father very proud. I can happily say that a 17 year old girl could strike fear into a woman around the age of 30. When I had put her in her place I took my place beside my father once again and we entered the office together. What we saw made my blood boil. If it made _my _blood boil I could only imagine how my father felt. The office itself was a mess; there were papers and trash everywhere. At the desk was a man who looked in his 40's just sitting in his chair with his feet up on the desk not having a care in the world. He had short sandy blond hair and was slightly plump. It was now time for my father to unleash his wrath upon this man.

"Kichida!" My father yelled

As my father yelled the man known as Kichida sat upright instantly

"Mr. Kaiba! Sir please understand-" Kichida said

"You will speak when spoken to!" Said my father with a strict voice

"Y-yes sir." He said quivering

"I train you as an apprentice, leave you in charge of running my company and this is how you thank me? Get _out_ of my office!" My father said with anger in his voice.

The man just stood there like an idiot.

"Now!" my father said

Kichida then ran out of the room like a madman

After he ran out you noticed that there were people standing outside the door

"Get back to work!" I said in a tone that matched my fathers

The people out there scrambled back to their jobs so they would not feel the wrath of either Kaiba.

"Thank you Katsumi." My father said somewhat pleased

I just nodded to his response.

I started looking all around the office trying to figure out just what happened to this company to make it go out of control. Well for one the office was a pigsty. I noticed that on the desk was a bunch of paperwork that was neglected to be filled out. Along with that according to the reports on the computer the bills have yet to be paid and it looked like other people were being paid more than others and it didn't add up. Also, by looking at the other employees it seems as if they slack off more than normal. And that wasn't the half of it! Serious work needed to be done with this company and by the look on my fathers face he was thinking the same thing.

"Let's gather everyone on this floor and set the rules" he said

"I'll take care of it father." I said

I carefully stepped over the trash and picked up the phone to make an announcement over the intercom.

"Attention all employees, everyone who works on the top floor are to report to the Mr. Kaiba's office immediately!" I said

It didn't take long for the people to arrive and once they did my father got right to the point in explaining the new rules and procedures. As he was going through this I noticed that Kichida was in the crowd.

'What is he still doing here? Does he really think my father is going to let him keep his job? Poor fool he should leave while he still has a chance'

"Oh Kichida your still here are you?" My father said mockingly

"Yes sir, I thought you would have just demoted me." Kichida said

"Oh you are sorely mistaken. There is no sense in keeping a worthless person like you around. You could not handle running a company and if you can't do that then I can't see you as being useful to this company anymore. Kichida, your fired."

"But sir please!" He said begging to at least keep a job

"Get out now!" My father barked.

With that being said Kichida ran out of the office.

"Now let's continue shall we" my father said

The rest of the day was spent trying to fix the company and around 6 we decided to go home. During the ride home my father was on his laptop already working away. While he was doing that I was next to him trying not to fall asleep. It was an eventful day and you were glad that it was over. When the limo came to a stop and the door opened we stepped out and proceeded inside. My father made his way to his office and I went to my room to change out of the work clothes. I changed into a pair of black shorts and a purple cami and then sat in my black lounge chair. I pulled out my computer and began to type a quick message to Satomi. By the time you were done with your message it was time for dinner. I really didn't feel like dressing up today so I just went downstairs. I met my parents in the dining room and took my place next to my mother this time. There was not much conversation at the table so once I finished, I excused myself and went back to my room. After dinner I decided to fool around on the computer for a bit and when I got bored I just decided to go to bed. I changed into my pj's which was a black cami with a pair of red lounge shorts with hello kitty on them then crawled into bed and fell asleep as my head hit my pillow.

* * *

><p><strong>Well there it is! Hopefully you all enjoyed it. Till next time :D<strong>


	5. 2 new friends

**Everyone sorry about taking so long but here it is, the newest chapter! :D Hope you all enjoy it! :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club**

* * *

><p>"No way!" I yelled to my mother<p>

This morning I was awoken by my mother telling me that school was starting today and in the process she is trying to get me to wear the school uniform.

"Honey, you don't have a choice." My mother said with authority.

"This sucks! I don't wanna wear a dress to school!" I exclaimed like a child

"You have no problem wearing dresses when your father hosts parties" My mother said

"No I don't but have you seen the uniform! It's hideous!" I said going to my closet and holding it up

"I'm not going to lie sweetheart but that thing is dreadful." My mother said cringing at the abomination called a dress

"See! Please mom, don't let me go through the humiliation of wearing that!" I pleaded hoping my mother would say no

"I'm sorry Katsumi but your father has spoken." My mother said

"Wonderful." I said sarcastically

"Cheer up honey it's a new day and besides today could turn out to be a good day" My mother said trying to cheer me up

"I guess" I said sulking

"Alright well get dressed and be downstairs soon so you have time to eat breakfast and then Rolland will drop you off" My mother said

"Alright" I said

As soon as my mother walked out I decided to get dressed. With reluctance I put on the ugly dress. When I was done I decided to straighten my hair today, nothing fancy. When that was done I sprayed my favorite spray, Mango Temptation along with putting on lotion and then I walked out of my bathroom. I grabbed my messenger bag and headed downstairs. I got downstairs and noticed that it was just my mother today at the table.

"Where's dad?" I asked

"He left for work already. There is a lot that needs to be done" She said

"Yea I got a glimpse of that the other day" I said with annoyance

"Yes I will have to go in as soon as we drop you off." She said

"Sounds fun. All I have to say is good luck mother, you'll need it" I said laughing nervously

She just laughed.

Breakfast today was nothing fancy. The cook brought out pancakes and a glass of milk. I thanked the cook with a smile and began to eat. I made light conversation with my mother and once I was done I put our plates together so it would be easier for the maids to clean up.

"Ready to go sweetie?" She asked

"Yea mom let me just grab my bag" I said

I grabbed my bag from the side of my chair, got up and walked with my mother out the door. When we were out of the house, the limo was there with the doors open. We said hello to Rolland and got in the limo. The drive to school was a silent one and during that time I was fiddling with my dress. Gosh, how I hated this dress! I wanted to find the creator of this dress and give him a piece of my mind. I was brought out of my vicious thoughts when my mother called out to me.

"Honey, look, there it is. Ouran Academy." My mother said

I looked out the window and saw that the place was huge! This was certainly no Domino High. I was now curious to what would happen at this new school. We then stopped right in front of the school. I said goodbye to my mother and gave her a hug then took my leave and stepped out of the limo,

"Have a wonderful day miss Kaiba" he said

"Thank you Rolland" I said with a smile.

I then walked onto the campus to find the office where ever that was. It took a while but I finally found it. It was a good thing that I got to school early. I made my way into the office and greeted the secretary.

"Hello, can I help you?" She asked

"Yes, my name is Katsumi Kaiba and I'm a new student" I said in a business like tone

"Oh yes, one moment please." She said as she left to get the schedule

After about 4 minutes she came back.

"Here you are. And have a wonderful first day at Ouran Academy" She said with a smile

"Thank you" You said with a smile

After that I left the office in search of my first class. In my hand was a map of the school and my schedule. As I was looking down at the map I didn't notice where I was going and I ran into someone. Colliding with that person caused them to land on their butt.

"Oh my gosh! I am so sorry!" I said frantically helping her up

"Don't worry about it, it was an accident" She said smiling brightly

This girl was short which is why I probably knocked her down. She was about 5"1' with long shining black hair and light brown eyes. She was slender and lightly tanned.

"Your new here aren't you" she asked

"Was it that obvious?" I asked rubbing the back of my head

"A little" She said laughing

"My name is Keiko Ushiyuma" She said sticking her hand out with a smile

"I'm Katsumi Kaiba, nice to meet you Ushiyuma-San" I said smiling shaking her hand

"Oh you can just call me Keiko" she said with a smile

"Wait, Kaiba? Thee Kaiba? Wow this is awesome! What is your relation to Seto Kaiba" She asked with excitement

"I'm his daughter" I said smiling at her excitment

"Oh wow! This is such an honor! I'm meeting the princess of duel monsters!" She said with more excitement

"Well I'm more of the princess of the creator of dueling technology" I said with a smile

"True, true" she said

"So what kind of deck do you have?" I asked

When I asked her that question her eyes lit up

"I have a water deck, a zombie deck and a couple more" She said

"Damn that's a lot" I said laughing

"I guess. What about you?" She asked interested

"I have a dragon deck, Spellcaster and warrior deck." I said

"That is awesome! We should duel sometime" She said with a smile

"That sounds like fun. I look forward to a duel with you" I said with a smile

"Really? I won't disappoint you!" She said with the biggest smile

I noticed that a lot of time had gone by and I still had no idea where my classroom was. And there was only 5 minutes left till class started!

"I'm really sorry to trouble you but could you tell me where classroom 2A is?" I asked in a hurry

"Oh yea sure, You go down this hallway and make a right then make an immediate left then it should be the third classroom on the right" She said

"Thank you so much, I hope we meet again soon so we can have that duel" I said smiling

"Me too I can't wait" She said with a smile

After that I ran towards my classroom. I followed her directions and saw my classroom in sight but the bell had already rung. After the bell made its final ring I burst through the classroom. Everyone just stared at me but I ignored their stares and proceeded to talk to the teacher.

"I'm sorry I'm late I had a little trouble finding this place" I said very calmly

"Oh, you must be the new student. While you're up here why don't you introduce yourself" The teacher said.

"My name is Katsumi Kaiba. My family owns Kaiba Corp, a gaming industry and I hope to inherit the family business someday. I also love to duel." I said

"Thank you Katsumi you may take a seat in front of Mr. Ootori. Mr. Ootori would you mind standing please" She asked

A boy with black hair and glasses stood up so I now knew where to go. I walked to my seat and I took another good look at the boy and I noticed that he was _very_ cute. I sat down in my seat, got out my materials and began to pay attention in class. The class itself dragged on forever but we soon got a break. I took out another notebook so I could work on different strategies for my decks but I didn't get a chance to work on them for I was approached by two boys. One of them was the boy who sits behind me. The other one was a boy with blond hair with blue-violet eye. He was tall and slender and very handsome.

"Look mother a new student! And she looks lovely!" The blond boy exclaimed

I stopped what I was doing and I saw the blond boy had a goofy looking grin on his face and the dark haired boy looked slightly annoyed.

"Are you talking to me?" I asked slightly confused

"Yes, my princess." He said

"Ok?" I said slightly confused

Once I said that I was hoisted up by the blond and was swung in the air.

"So cute!" The blond yelled

"Ah! Put me down!" I said

He reluctantly put me down after I said that. I didn't know what to think at this point. Being hoisted in the air and spun around was kinda fun but I hardly knew the guy so it was kinda weird at the same time.

"So who are you?" I asked

"I am so sorry princess but I have forgotten my manners. My name is Tamaki Suoh and this gentleman next to me is Kyoya Ootori." The Blond said

"Hello" Kyoya said smoothly

"It's nice to meet you both even after the exciting yet weird me meeting" I said with a smile

"So, where does my princess hail from" Tamaki asked

"I hail from the land of Domino" I said smiling and playing along

Tamaki smiled and continued to play along

"hmm, I am not familiar with this land. Mother, where is this place?" Tamaki asked Kyoya

'Mother? What the hell!'

Kyoya then opened up a black book and began to talk

"Domino the city, the city in which the games duel monsters were created. It is also the birth place of the king of Games Yugi Moto and the duel monsters major technologist Seto Kaiba."

"Yea, that's pretty much it" I said impressed with Kyoya

"I still don't get some of the stuff but maybe you could stop by the host club today and tell me more about duel monsters and these two people." Tamaki said

"Oh I'm sorry but I can't make it today, I promised my mom I would be home right after school today to help her with my fathers company. Would it be possible if we have our discussion tomorrow?" I asked

"Of course." He said with a smile and I couldn't help but smile as well

The teacher then said that there was 5 minutes left of the break and to get ready.

"Well it appears that our break is almost over. I eagerly await to see you at the host club my princess" Tamaki said

"I can hardly wait as well my prince" I said doing a curtsy

There was a slight pause for Tamaki for he was slightly stunned. For the 2 years he has been here all of the girls have just fawned over him but not this girl, she was different. She didn't swoon over him but played along with his jokes and he liked this. He hoped that this friendship would continue to grow.

I was then hoisted into the air for a spin hug once again

"Your so adorable!" Tamaki said

"Not again. Put me down!" I said laughing

This time it was more fun than weird. He then put me down, smiled and went to his seat. I quickly turned to Kyoya before he went and sat down.

"I'm sorry we didn't get to talk much but it was a pleasure to meet you" I said with a smile

"The pleasure was all mine Kaiba-san" he said with a slight bow then took his seat behind me.

I couldn't help but smile at the 2 new friends I made today.

'Tamaki was a goofball but he was sure fun to be around. He kinda seems like an airhead but I think he means well. And Kyoya is very mysterious. I hope that I can get close to him to get to know him better'

I looked up and I noticed that there were a few girls who were glaring at me probably because I got too friendly with 2 of the class' cutest guys.

'Great, what have I gotten myself into?'

* * *

><p><strong>Well there you go hoped you all enjoyed it :D Reviews and messages are welcome :)<strong>


	6. The Long Day and Host Club

**Hey everyone I'm so sorry that I havent updated in a while a lot came up and I'm sorry but here is a long chapter to make up for my absence. :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club**

* * *

><p>It was now after school and I was on my way home. Rolland picked me up and now we were on our way to the mansion.<p>

"Well Miss Katsumi how was your day?" Rolland asked

"It was pretty cool! I can happily say that I met some new people today and they were so much fun to be around!" I said with excitement

"That's wonderful Miss Katsumi! See, I just knew that you would have no trouble finding new friends" He said looking back at you

"Yea they were great, I just wish Satomi were here to meet them too, she would have had a blast meeting them as well" I said with sadness in my voice

"Cheer up Miss Katsumi, I'm sure Satomi wouldn't like it if her best friend was still moping around and not moving on." Rolland said trying to cheer me up

"Yea, she would probably kick my ass" I said laughing solemly

"Probably" He said laughing as well

I smiled up at my driver, thankful that he was here to help me with my problems and then sat silently the rest of the trip home. When we got home I exited the limo and made my way to find my mother.

I was going to help my mother with some things for the company.

"Mom?" I called out

"I'm inside the study room!" My mother called out.

I then began to walk over. It was a long hallway so I was surprised how far my mother's voice carried.

I entered the room and found my mother behind a desk looking over some papers.

"Hello darling, how was school?" My mother asked

"It was a lot of fun" I said with a smile remembering my encounter with Tamaki and Kyoya.

"Really? That's wonderful! I'm glad to hear that" My mother said with excitement

"You will have to tell me more over dinner because unfortunately we have to work on bringing the company back to life. I need you to tell me everything now so it doesn't interfere with your school work" she said

"Alright, I don't have much homework so lets get started" I said

"Right" she said

And with that we got to work. I helped my mother by telling her everything I saw at the company right down to the very last detail. I told her about the employees, some of the offices, the managing and much more. We worked on fixing the company for about 4 hours and after all that hard work my mother told me I could go and relax before dinner which would be in a few hours. I made my way up the stairs and went into my room. I went over to my closet to pick out a pair of lounge clothes because there was a good chance that my father would not show up. Whenever there was a big project of some sort he would always be out working late. I understand completely why he does it I just wish he would take time off so he could at least relax for his health and spend time with us. Unfortunately, it couldn't be helped so I continued to worry about the present time. I changed into a pair of black pajama bottoms with snoopy on them and a red tank top. Once changed, I jumped into my lounge chair and began to do my homework. It took me the whole two hours to do the work mainly because I kept goofing off by messaging Satomi about my day. I finished my last message and then I headed downstairs. I reached the dinning hall and noticed my mother already there.

"Where's dad?" I asked

"Oh, you know him, he's still at work" She said

'I knew it. I probably won't see my father for a while'

I sighed and sat down. The cook brought out our dinner and we began to eat. I then began to tell my mom about my day.

"The best part of the day was when I was acting along with Tamaki! I only thought Satomi and I were like that but it appears he's like that too! Oh, and Kyoya, now that boy is something else. He is so silent, so mysterious. I can't wait till tomorrow I want to find out more about this mysterious man." I said with excitment

"Wow honey, it sounds to me like you had an eventful day" She said smiling

"I know. Tamaki was a little weird but he seemed very sweet and a loyal friend. And Kyoya, I know he has a good heart it's just gonna be a while till I can reach it" I said

"I'm just glad you're making friends." She said

"Me too" I said

I quickly finished the rest of my meal, kissed my mother goodnight then went back to my room. I got on my computer once more to talk to Satomi. After a final conversation with her I decided to go to bed. I was anxious to go to school tomorrow so I could have more amusing conversations with Tamaki and get to know Kyoya better. I shut off my computer and put it away then ran to my bed and plopped onto the bed. Once settled in I began to drift to sleep, hoping that tomorrow would be awesome.

~Tomorrow morning~

This morning was the same as yesterday; I got out of bed, got dressed, styled my hair and then headed downstairs to breakfast. I walked in expecting to see _both_ my parents and instead I found that neither one of them was there. They were both most likely at work.

'Great, now they're both gone I wonder when I will see them again'

I made a request yesterday to just have cereal today so I went into the kitchen and grabbed everything I needed. The cooks and maids were still a bit adamant on making me something and to serve me but I insisted that I had cereal. They were a bit weary but they let it go this one time so I was able to have cornflakes and strawberries. Once I was done I cleaned up my mess, grabbed my bag and headed out to the limo. I entered the garage and was greeted by Rolland who opened the door for me. He got inside and started to drive towards the school. It took us about 10 minutes to get there and even then we were still early. We said goodbye to each other and I started walking into the school. I wanted to get a little more familiar with the school so I started walking around and exploring. I walked around the half the campus and I would work on the rest later since class was starting soon. I quickly made my way to the classroom and when I got in I was greeted by my optimistic new friend and my mysterious new friend.

"Good morning princess, how are you this fine morning" Tamaki said with a smile

"I am doing well, what about you my prince" I said following along with a smile

"I am quite well thank you princess" He said bowing

"And how are you Ootori-san?" I asked my mysterious friend

"I am also well Kaiba-san." He said with a smile

"Please call me Katsumi it feels like your addressing my parents" I said with a smile

"Alright, we will call you Katsumi as long as you can call us Tamaki and Kyoya" Tamaki said with excitement.

"Alright, but is that fine with you Ootori-san?" I asked

"That is fine with me" Kyoya said

"Splendid! Now that we have all the formalities out of the way, are you still going to join me today at the host club princess?" Tamaki asked with big eyes full of hope

I couldn't help but smile and chuckle at his cuteness

"Yes I will be joining you just like I said" I said smiling

"Wonderful I can't wait" He said

The teacher then walked in and it was time to start class so I walked over to my seat and got ready to start the day.

~Lunch Time~

'Ugh, today is going by so slow! Its gonna be forever till I can finally see what the host club is like' I sighed to myself

Today had been going by painfully slow but at least I've been able to get used to my schedule. My schedule consisted of

1st period Math with Tamaki and Kyoya

This class was ok. I am not a fan of math but I don't need much help with it. Tamaki on the other hand, needs all the help he can get so Kyoya and I help him out.

2nd period History with Kyoya

History of Japan is quite interesting. I have always loved to learn about history as long as I had the right teacher because, let's face it; it's really boring if you have a dull teacher. Kyoya is very knowledgeable in this class and it's nice to find a buddy who at least knows their history

3rd period Gym with Tamaki and Kyoya

Where do I begin with Gym. This class is a lot of fun especially when Tamaki is trying to do the sport correctly. Kyoya just participates like any other student but still doesn't say much. All in all, this class is most amusing.

Lunch

4th period Music class with Tamaki

Music class is one class that I look forward to. I've only heard Tamaki play a little and I was instantly enchanted by his musical talent. I am able to play the piano, flute and cello but when I play the piano its nothing compared to Tamaki even when I'm a great piano player. This is gonna be one of my favorite classes

5th period Biology with Kyoya

Biology is alright so far but I must tell you know it is not my forte. I know the formulas but it's the dissecting element that throws me for a loop. Just the thought of dissecting something makes my stomach churn. I was fortunate enough to be partners with Kyoya but some of the girls in the class were not too thrilled.

6th period English with Kyoya

English was a language that I knew but at least I could get some more practice with. I could have sworn that Kyoya knows fluent English as well. Maybe it's a class to have away from Tamaki but who knows

I wanted to maybe have lunch with Tamaki and Kyoya but they disappeared before I could even get to them. It's amazing that Tamaki and I became fast friends. I just wish I could become fast friends as well with my mysterious friend. I decided that I would go to the lunchroom by myself and maybe find Keiko and talk to her about the dueling club. I started to make my way to the lunchroom after everyone else had left so I could walk alone. I started thinking about what I could do for lunch today and I wasn't watching where I was going. I was so engrossed in my thoughts when I turned a corner I didn't notice a boy running my way. I was quickly taken out of my thoughts when I was rammed into by that boy. I made quite the impact on the floor and I was slightly dazed. I rubbed my head and looked up and noticed that the boy had landed on top of me. Unfortunately I didn't get a good look at him because as quickly as he appeared he was gone. I sat upright and noticed the boy was still here and he looked sorrowful.

"I am so sorry miss I wasn't watching where I was going" He said

"Oh that's alright, accidents happen" I said

"Here let me help you up" He said

As he helped me up I took a good look at him. This boy was slightly handsome but had features that resembled a girl. He had brown hair with a lighter brown color for eyes. His facial features resembled that of a girl but had the hairstyle of a boy. He was also short which gave me another reason to believe that he was really a she.

"Thanks" I said grateful

"It's the least I can do for knocking you down" He said rubbing the back of his head.

"Oh its ok, it's partially my fault for not looking where I was going." I said trying to lighten up the mood

"I'm Haruhi Fujioka" He said extending his arm with a smile

"I'm Katsumi Kaiba" I said shaking his hand with a smile as well

He quickly checked his watch and his smile quickly turned into frown.

"I'm really sorry but I have to go. I was late to a meeting when I ran into and now I am really late" He said with remorse

"Oh that's fine. It was nice to meet you even under the circumstances" I said

"You too" He said then quickly left

'Well, that was an odd way to meet someone, and painful' I thought rubbing my arm

After my meeting with Haruhi I proceeded to go to the lunchroom to grab something to eat. I entered the lunchroom and found a good handful of people already seated and eating their lunch. I stood in line and ordered my food and when the cook handed me my lunch I went to look for a seat. As I looked around I noticed Keiko sitting alone at a table so I decided to join her.

"Mind if I sit here" I asked

She looked up from her lunch and smiled.

"Of course not!" She said smiling

With that being said I sat down across from her.

"Why are you sitting alone" I asked

"Oh I normally eat in the clubroom with some of the other duelists but they're beginning to be a little obnoxious so I decided to eat in peace today" She said with an annoyed look

"Oh I see, I could leave if you want me to" I said hoping she would say I could stay

"NO, I didn't mean it like that. You can stay" she said rapidly

"Ok" you said laughing

"So when will you be by the dueling club?" She asked

"Well I'm busy this afternoon, and I get to school early so I can come tomorrow morning" I sated

"That's cool! I can't wait!" She said with excitement

"I know hopefully we can have that duel" I said

"That would be awesome!" She said with a huge smile

I smiled back and we went on with eating our lunch and talking about duel monsters. Before I knew it, lunch was almost over. We went our separate ways so we could get to our classrooms. I made my way to one of the music rooms to get ready for the lesson.

Time surprisingly passed by quickly the last half of class and soon the bell would ring, signaling that class was out for the day. The teacher had given us the last 10 minutes to do whatever we wanted so I took the opportunity to find out exactly where this Host club was located. The only problem was I was a little shy to even talk to the boy! It was different with Tamaki because his personality was similar to mine but his was a higher level than mine. Kyoya on the other hand had a pokerface all the time and it was hard to determine his mood and thoughts. Finally after about 4 minutes arguing with myself I decided it was now or never.

"Kyoya, can I ask you a question" I hesitantly asked my neighbor

"Sure, what is it?" He stated looking up from his black book

"I was wondering where exactly the Host Club is? Tamaki forgot to mention that little detail" I said a little shyly

"It's located in Music Room 3." He said

"Oh ok thank you" I said with a smile

"No problem" He said and with that he went back to packing up his things

I wanted to talk to him a little more but I was way to shy to ask him anything else. If I could barely talk to him now there was no way I could hold a conversation with him. The only time I ever had trouble dealing with people and situations is when a boy I liked was involved. Eventually overtime that hesitation would pass and I was hoping that this case would be the same. I was glad that I asked because if I didn't I wouldn't know where to go for the Host Club and if didn't show up I would have disappointed Tamaki. After a few more minutes the bell rang and all of the students began to leave. I gathered all of my things and began to leave as well. I made my way down the halls and up the stairs. After about 7 minutes of walking I found myself in front Music Room 3.

'Well, here goes nothing'

I opened the door and I was immediately engulfed by dozens of rose petals and a bright light. The light caused me to turn away briefly but when my eyes adjusted to the light what I saw was both amazing and frightening. The amazing aspect of the place is that there were a bunch of tables and couches and on each table was a lovely tea set. There was even a table that was dedicated to nothing but cakes and pastries and it looked quite delicious. The terrifying part was that there was a bunch of giggling girls that were being occupied by a bunch of boys. I observed the boys from where I was and noticed that the boys were actually quite cute. There was a tall boy with dark brown hair along with a shorter boy with blond hair. In another part of the room was a pair of red haired twins who seemed to be real popular. I also noticed that Kyoya was by himself entertaining a few guests and Haruhi was doing the same.

'I wonder what the whole point of this club is.'

I was lost in observing the room that I didn't notice that Kyoya had approached me.

"Hello Katsumi" Kyoya said

I let out a yelp of surprise and turned to face him.

"Kyoya, you scared me!" I said a little out of breath

"Sorry" He said laughing a little

'Well at least I know he's human' I thought with a smile

"Tamaki is waiting for you over at that couch" he said pointing towards a smiling Tamaki talking to a couple of girls

"Ok, thanks Kyoya" I said then started walking towards my blond friend

"Katsumi, you made it!" He said with a smile

"Of course I did, did you think I would forget" I asked with a smile

"Nope, I had total faith in you. Please, come and have a seat" He said gesturing to the open seat next to him

I sat down in the seat and placed my hands in my lap.

"Would you care for some tea, princess?" he asked knowing that I would follow along

"That would be lovely my prince" I said smiling

He smiled then started to pour my tea. I took a glance at the girls in front of us through my peripherals and noticed that they didn't look to happy. I guess it is a little overboard playing along with Tamaki but there was no way in Hell I was going to stop because of overly jealous girls. After he poured my tea I fixed the tea to my liking. I then picked up my cup and began to drink the warm liquid, which was delicious. After I had my fill of tea, I set down my cup and I was about to start my story but Kyoya came and said that he needed Tamaki for something.

"Excuse me my princesses, but there is some business that I have to attend to. Please help yourselves to the tea and cakes. I should be back in a few minutes" He then left

I picked up my cup to take another drink.

'Great he left me with a bunch of girls who probably want to hurt me'

When I finished my drink I looked up at the girls expecting them to be giving me death glares but instead they looked sad. I set my cup down and started to converse with the girls.

"If you don't mind me asking, what has you both so down?" I asked truly concerned

"I'm upset because I'm not clever like you and now I wont be noticed" Emiko said

"I'm upset because compared to you I look like a cow" Makoto said

"What are you both talking about?" I asked truly confused

"Our chance with Tamaki. We were doing ok but then you showed up and now we don't have a chance at all" Makoto said not with anger but with a bit of depression

"Oh I see. Listen girls you shouldn't put yourselves down because of someone else. You should be confident in the way you look and of your personality. If you think you have to change for him or anyone else, don't, because it's not worth it. Just be yourself and if he can't see that then he just isn't worth it." I explained to them

"You really think so?" Makoto asked

"Yes" I said with a smile

"You know what, your right. I'm going to take your advice and use it right away" Emiko said with a smile and new found confidence

"Me too" Makoto said with a smile as well

"That's great girls" I said glad to help them find themselves

"Will you be back at the Host Club anytime soon?" Emiko asked

"Um, I hadn't really thought about it but more than likely yes" I said

"Cool maybe you could give us more advice" Makoto said

"Yea, I would be glad to help anyway I can" I said with a genuine smile

~Across the room~

Kyoya observed the girl from his class across the room as she talked to Tamaki's guest. It seemed that she was entertaining the guests without even trying and it seemed that she was good at it. He had originally called Tamaki over to discuss some thing regarding the next few days but he noticed the girl started to unintentionally entertain the guests. This girl could be a good addition to the club. Kyoya was brought out of his thoughts when Tamaki began to talk to him.

"Kyoya, I want to talk to Katsumi about her hometown" Tamaki whined

"In a moment I'm observing the situation" Kyoya said as he started to write in his black book. Tamaki also got a glimpse of the situation Kyoya was talking about and noticed that Katsumi was talking to his guests. Tamaki thought of an idea that could be beneficial to the host club. Why not have a female member. A female member could give advice to their guests; she could help serve tea and snacks and since she knows about business she could possibly help out Kyoya. So it was decided for both Tamaki and Kyoya that they would ask their classmate to be their new host. Both of the boys looked at each other, nodded and went to go talk to their classmate.

~Back to Katsumi~

I was currently talking to the girls, talking about random things and also answering any questions that they asked. Finally, after about 13 minutes Tamkai was back and this time he brought Kyoya with him.

"I'm sorry princesses that our business took a while" Tamaki apologized

"Oh its no problem at all Tamaki" Emiko said

"Unfortunately, I have to steal away Katsumi this time" Tamaki said

The girls let out a chorus of sighs of sadness as Tamaki would be taking their away their source of entertainment.

"Katsumi, would you please come with me?" Tamaki asked holding out his hand

"Ok" I said with confusion but grabbed his hand nonetheless

Tamaki pulled me up and led me over to another section of the room that was a little less crowded. He let go of my hand and stood next to Kyoya.

"Ok what's going on guys" I asked confused and kinda scared

"Well we noticed your actions today when you interacted with Tamaki's guests" Kyoya said

"Did I do something wrong?" I asked hoping I didn't do anything to offend either of the two

"No you didn't princess no need to worry about that. We were actually impressed that you got along so well with them" Tamaki said

"I'm sorry but I don't understand" I said still confused

"You see, sometimes the girls get real competitive and don't get along together, but when you were around you were able to connect with both of them. Your people skills are quite impressive." Kyoya said

"Oh, well thank you" I said smiling a bit

"Which brings us to our next point" Kyoya said

I was now nervous again. I had no idea what these boys were like. Sure I knew Tamaki was a goofball but right now he was quite serious and this was a side I was not familiar with. Kyoya complimented me but that's all I can say I still did not know much of this mysterious man I just hope no harm would come to my friendships with the two in front of me.

"We would love for you to become our first female Host Club member" Tamaki said with a huge smile

"Wait what?"

* * *

><p><strong>Well there it is :) Hope you all enjoyed it Reviews and messages are always welcome <strong>


End file.
